Sleeping Beauty is the Beast
by Erelssysn
Summary: 17 year old Danny Fenton is having the most normal summer he's had in three years, but of course it couldn't last. When Skulker visits Danny and informs him of Vlad Masters' disappearance, Danny's gotta buckle up. He's going on an adventure. [Vlad/Danny pairing, Danny/Sam undertones.]


For Danny Fenton, the summer before his senior year of high school was a godsend. Already he'd been able to go three weeks without a single incident- no ghost battles, no averted apocalypses, and no secret identity mishaps. It was the first time he could remember being able to relax so much; with all his summer homework done and packed away for the upcoming school year, his only worries came from his summer job.

Skating for Sonic? Not a difficult job.

At least, not unless there was a loud and very unstealthy ghostly mecha hunter with a size complex trying to get your attention, and you really needed to keep your job because you were saving up for a motorcycle because after being thoroughly mentally scarred by your father's driving skills you developed a fear of bulky vehicles. Life would be so much easier for Danny if he could just fly everywhere, but he felt certain that people would ask him how he walks everywhere so quickly eventually. The people of Amity might be a little dull, but not everyone would remain so clueless forever.

Skating back into the kitchen, Danny paused to shoot Skulker a glare as he waved a large gun at him from the window. Really, he appreciated that Skulker wasn't attacking him and that he was at least attempting to be stealthy about getting his attention, but couldn't whatever this was wait? He was busy!

Danny picked up the bags waiting for him to carry them out to one of the cars parked in front of the Sonic, and carefully made his way back out, tense as he glanced around for Skulker before skating towards the little silver camry parked closest to the door. He smiled for the customer and his three children and swiped their debit card as the small family passed the food around and checked to make sure everything was as ordered. "Is everything like you asked?" Danny inquired, passing the man his card back. A chorus of 'yese'es answered him and he nodded, wishing the family a good meal before skating back to the building.

Skulker was halfway phased through the men's room door, motioning for Danny to join him. Sighing, he figured he should go see what was up before someone noticed the ghost. There were no more cars waiting outside anyways, and there was someone else already taking care of the couple sat at the table inside.

He skated towards the bathroom door, set slightly ajar, and pushed his way inside, locking the door behind him. "Why did it take you so long, ghost boy?! You think I've got all day to wave you down?!" Skulker demanded, whispering loudly.

Really, Danny was only relieved that no one had noticed the ghost earlier and that he was being quiet now. He had no idea what this was about, and he was annoyed that he was being interrupted at work. "I'm working, Skulker! What do you want?!" he whispered, his hands balling up into fists out of frustration.

The next words out of Skulker's mouth were anything but what Danny might have expected from the ghost. Actually, he wasn't sure what he might expect Skulker to say to him. If they weren't fighting, they generally weren't speaking either- just avoiding one another. "Plasmius is missing." he hissed. Danny's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I was supposed to get paid for bringing that asshole parts a week ago, but no one's seen him. You two are buddy buddy since the truce, right? Where is he?! I don't work for free!"

Scowling, Danny's fingernails dug into his palms and he nearly punched the stupid ghost in front of him. "Why the hell would I know?! Just because we have a truce and he's been training me every now and then doesn't mean I know where he is all the time or what he does! Couldn't this have waited until i got off work?!" he whispered back, irritably.

Skulker scowled right back at him and raised one of his guns to Danny's face. "You tell him if you see him that I'm done doing business with him, and he'd better stay out of my sights unless he wants a fight." he said, darkly, before vanishing through the wall towards wherever it was he went when he wasn't fighting with Danny. Good riddance.

With a groan of frustration, Danny flushed the touilet and washed his hands to keep up appearances, taking the moment to calm himself down and get back into his working state of mind. He spent the next three hours before his shift ended silently mulling over what he'd learned. Vlad had been missing for nearly a week? How did that happen? He was the mayor for Christ's sake! Surely someone would have noticed and reported it!

He'd just have to pay his ex-rival and mentor a visit, he guessed. He had the day after the next off, he'd go then. Before that, he needed to talk with his friends, let them know what he'd been told and what he was planning. After all, truce and tentative friendship or not, Vlad was still a very unpredictable man and Danny had learned over the last three years to be cautious.

Still, some part of him was worried for Vlad. He really hoped that this wasn't anything serious.


End file.
